


Keep Talking

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide finally has a moment to indulge himself....or he thought he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea *magic sparkles*

Sighing, the black mech finally gets the toy fully inserted into his valve. Before he carefully closes his panel over it, Ironhide flicks the switch on the bottom.

He groans as the vibrations assault the sensors in his valve, and he’s thankful that he’s already locked his favorite gag into his mouth to muffled his noises. Ironhide double checks that the timer on the cuffs is still active before he moves his hands behind his back and locks his wrists into them.

Ironhide falls to his back, letting himself squirm as he squeezes his legs together. “Primus,” he gasps out around the gag as his valve cycles down tight around the vibrator in overload. That had been quick. Then again, he hasn’t had the chance to do this in what felt like ages. He hasn’t had enough time clear on his schedule for it.

Digging his heels into his berth, the Autobot bucks his hips up into the air. He briefly fears that the cuffs won’t release him- that he’s actually trapped here, forced to overload until he breaks down and comms for help- and his charge skyrockets as his engine revs.

The thought of calling someone to come hack into his cuffs to unlock them while he squirms and tries not to overload is what pushes him over the edge for the second time. Ironhide bites down on the gag and struggles to silence himself.

Wait.

Was that a knock on the door?

Ironhide forces his engine to idle and his vents to shut down despite his increased core temperature. “ _Surely I imagined it_ ,” he hopes silently to himself while he curses his kinks. The thought that he may be caught has his valve practically gushing lubricant. Of all the rotten-

"Ironhide! I know you’re in there! You’re scheduled for maintenance and don’t you think for a minute that I’m letting you squirm your way out of it again! Prime cleared your schedule  _just_ for the occasion, remember?” Ratchet shouts through the door, clearly irate.

The black mech could kick himself.  _That’s_  why his schedule was clear! Maybe if he’s really quiet-

"I can  _hear_ you in there. Open this door and come to the medbay, you sparkling.”

Ironhide tries to quietly get off the berth and childishly hide underneath it, but the movement jabs the vibrator in his valve against a sensor cluster already made oversensitive. He gasps sharply, and freezes in mortification. He can hear Ratchet cursing, and the distinct sound of an override being used on the lock on his door.

When their optics meet, neither mech moves for a long while.

It’s Ironhide who finally breaks their staring contest when he groans and twists his frame in another overload.

"Quite the predicament you’re in, Ironhide," Ratchet begins, locking the door behind him. "I’ll assume you got yourself in this mess? Let me guess, you forgot you were supposed to be in my medbay, didn’t you? Thought you had free time?"

Ironhide doesn’t try to answer him through the gag. Ratchet doesn’t need him to respond, they’ve known each other too long. Besides, it’s hard to answer when the mech you’ve had you optics on for a millennium approaches you and sits down on top of your very heated panel while you’re dealing with another rapidly building charge.

"I think we can handle your physical in here. What do you say?" the medic asks as he grinds against the bound mech.

Groaning, Ironhide arches up beneath Ratchet. “Please,” he responds, forgetting about the gag for a moment.

"One thing though, Ironhide," Ratchet begins, tapping on the mech’s gag. "Keep talking."


End file.
